Shoey, Shane Dawson and Joey Graceffa
by Imhere4smosh
Summary: A short fanfiction of the relationship of youtube sensations Joey Graceffa and Shane Dawson. Sorry I put it under T.V shows, I couldn't find where to put it :)


Shoey.

(Shanes point of view for the first part)

"Today was going to be big, after this day nothing could be the same. Or could it?" Shane was worrying over events to come in the day, over thinking all the little details before finalising it. He walked over to the table and picked up the phone; he dialled Joey Graceffa's phone number. It rang for a while until it was picked up "Hey, Shane. What 'cha want?" He was using his normal cute-camp voice. "I wanted to see if you could meet me at my house today for lunch? If you want that is." Shane replied standing there, palms sweating. Joey replied eagerly "Let me just check my plans for today" There was a small pause before he spoke again. "Nope, nothing to do but play a bit of HungerCraft which I can do later. When should I come over?" There was no break before Shane spoke as he had everything ready and knew exactly what to say "At twelve, it's ten now so it will give you time to get ready." Joey laughed down the phone "Time to get ready? Fancy, well, see you then Shane" and he hung up the phone. Shane washed his palms and dried them. He said to himself "No need to be nervous, it's only the hardest thing you've ever had to do." He paced nervously around his house making sure everything was perfect before preparing some lunch and setting out a picnic in his back yard. It turned twelve and he heard the knock at the door. He walked calmly to it and saw Joey standing here. "Hey, Shane. Lisa in?" Joey asked. Shane hesitated "Um…No."

(Second part from Joey's point of view)

"Good" He thought "This could be my chance". He stepped inside the door. "So where is she?" He asked smiling and hugging Shane. "Oh, um, she went out, Joey." He replied. They walked outside and sat on the picnic blanket. "Is there any reason you wanted to see me, Shane?" He asked while looking into Shane's eyes. "Um, no. Just wanted to see my friend." He replied looking away from Joey to break the stare. "Cool, what are we going to do?" He asked stroking the blanket with his hand. "Just chill and have some lunch." Shane said walking inside to the kitchen to get the food. "Oh, Shane. I love you." Joey whispered when he was out of sight. Shane came back out holding plates of food. "I made you some chicken, Joey" He said smiling and handing him the plate. Joey couldn't control himself and he placed the plates on the blanket, reached over and held Shanes soft face. He leaned in and kissed Shane's sweet lips slowly and tenderly, taking in each moment. Shane waited a while before pulling away. "What was that?" Shane asked stunned. "Shane, I love you. How do you feel about me?" Joey asked hopefully. "I don't know how I feel about you, Joey. That's what I was trying to find out by having you here." Shane said staring into Joey's eyes. Suddenly they both moved together at once and Shane wrapped his hands around Joey's neck and softly kissed his lips. Joey wrapped his hands around Shane's body and held him tight kissing him back, tenderly pressing his lips against Shane's, feeling as happy as ever. Suddenly Shane broke apart from him, "How far do you want to take it, Joey?" he asked. Joey removed his shoes, "Your turn." He said to Shane. Shane took off his shoes and shirt. Joey pulled off his shirt and then slid out his belt from his trousers. Shane took off his trousers and waited for Joey to go again, looking anxious. "I will if you want, Shane, but let's do this indoors, in private." Joey said. They both grabbed their clothes and walked inside the house and Shane led him up the stairs to his bed room. Joey stepped inside and removed his trousers, turned Shane to face to door and took off his underwear. He slid under the bed covers and pulled them just high enough to cover his hips. Shane turned around and said "You want to do this, Joey? Do you really love me?" Joey replied "I've always loved you, Shane." Shane slowly lowered his underwear while Joey lay face down on the pillow. He felt the covers shift as Shane slipped under them beside him. And you can decide for yourself what happened next.


End file.
